


山河一梦

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 1935~1937

**_1._ ** **** **_一九三五年（民国二十四年）_ **

 

农农：

 

展信佳。上次我信中提及我在北平办的诗社，你似乎有兴趣？

我的诗社就办在我住的院子里，什刹海边儿上的白汾酒胡同，你来过的。

常常向你提起的正廷自不必说，多年好友了，诗社也是我俩一起张罗着办的。

 

我和正廷张罗这诗社时，先想到要请的便是蔡徐坤。他的名声，便不用我提，你也该知道的。他的白话诗常在《文学周报》上挂着，近乎挂成了一个红木刷漆的金字招牌，《文学周报》不肯拿下来的。

华大教育系的王子异，我给你寄过一期《时事新报》，上面有他一篇社论，做得极好。思想锋芒毕露，用笔却温柔绵密，谈论的是时局，读来竟难掩诗意。这次我请了他来，才知他与坤坤原来早就是引为知己的挚友，这也是桩巧事。

 

正廷也向我荐了两个人。说来有趣，正廷在京大国文系做着副教授，荐的两个学生却都是旁听生，一个学物理的，叫范丞丞，一个学经济的，叫黄明昊。

正廷给我看了这两人平日的功课，果然天才出少年。

丞丞于英文上造诣不浅，白话诗和英文诗都动人，技术上韵脚工整，风格上慷慨沉郁。

黄明昊的便更加铿锵，字里行间充斥着一股子硬气，很难想象出自一个十几岁的学生之手。

见面之前，我还以为是两个怎样热血激昂的孩子，眼里是不是常年燃着一团火。

见了面才知道，两个十几岁的少年，依然脱不去那点子盖也盖不住的稚气，眸子里跃动着俏皮的光，仿佛新叶上的露光，闪着鲜嫩的灵气。

 

他们与你年纪相仿，我也仿佛多了两个弟弟。

少年人像璞玉，全是不加雕琢的天然，和未经世态打磨的心性。我看着他们，时常便想起你。

现在的时局不让人乐观，我却痴痴傻傻地守着一个念头，这世道虽不怎样太平，但愿少年如你们，永不恓惶，永不贪妄，眼里永不灭烁烁灵光。

 

至于另外一个，更是个有趣的人物。我在《现代》做编辑时刊登了他的一篇小说，我也寄给过你的，作者叫林彦俊，不知你还有印象吗？后来他又投稿过几篇小说，俱是佳作。

他的小说里常有几句不鸣不平，像吴敬梓、巴尔扎克一般的讽刺。但又不肯过于辛辣了，批判完又忽的沉静下来，留有三分余地的诚恳。

我这样说，兴许你以为他不过是个大家的学徒而已了。并不是的，你若见了他，便知道他真真是个独一无二的人物。

 

我仍记得我去拜访他，邀他进诗社的那一天。

那时他刚来北平不久，寄居在一个大杂院里的一间小偏房，同院的是一位洋车车夫，一位剃头师傅，一位说相声的，和一位打鼓儿的。（1）

他来应门时，把门开着一道缝儿，一双深眼睛盯着我，只一眼就仿佛把我整个儿看清了。

眼神是利的，却不凛冽，像盛夏的山风猎猎，暴雨茫茫，和劈开暝色的天光。眸子里星芒一闪，便把眼前人的魂与灵都拢住了。

眉微微皱着，仿佛山雨欲来时的浓云都压在他眉宇。我当时确被这团乌云似的人物唬住了，只怕这人太不好相处，提心吊胆了半晌。

 

待我说明来意，他极痛快地便同意了，要我坐着他去张罗茶水。

这时我才觉出来他这屋子在阴面儿，一年到头也难见光的。

我不忍他蜗居此处受苦，恰巧我院子里有空着的屋子，我便邀他搬来，自然不肯赠送，那必然伤他自尊的。只说用文章的稿费抵房租，多退少补，他便也不推辞。

搬来后他起初话不多，偶尔开口时带一些赣地的口音。骨子里有份傲气，不因住着陋室便自怨自艾，也不因做了我的檐下客便卑微了什么。

不困于市井冷眼，也不湎于红尘薄利，只这份心性就难得了。

 

慢慢地他与我熟了，与另外几个人也话多起来。

有时我们聚会，我和正廷、子异会拾掇几个菜，剩下不会烹饪的便买了花生米和豌豆来，在院子里槐树底下围成一桌。他那时候便活跃起来，有说有笑的。

他笑的时候，唇边两个酒窝便衬得笑容更加灵活而有生气，仿佛孤城漫春水，万壑皆溶溶。

而当肌肉牵动着收敛笑容的时候，那对酒窝还能把贮存的笑意倾泻出来，于是笑意便在空气里延长了那么一瞬，像乐声停止后的袅袅余音。

 

就着花生米，他常常讲几个笑话助兴。他的笑话，我难以形容，你须得自己坐到他面前听一段才懂。笑话里有种英国人的幽默，沾着常年连绵不断的阴雨的，冷。

正廷评价他的幽默，不是从笑林广记学来的，大概是天赋异禀。虽然我俩都没想出，除了给听众进行心理降温之外，这天赋还有何用处。

他不讲笑话的时候，很愿意听正廷、丞丞和昊昊三人斗嘴（两位学生是把他们的老师当哥哥的），甚至因着笑得前仰后合几乎从凳子上摔下去。

总之，有了他们几个，我这小院儿便再也不寂寞。

姑母说你今年开学想到京大念书，极好。等你来了，便能与我们一处，我这里又能热闹几分。

 

我院子里的两株西府海棠开得正盛。正廷前些日子从街上抱了一只小黑狗回家，去哪里都随身带着，宠得什么似的。

这几日得了新乐趣，捡了我院子里落的海棠妆点他的宝贝，那只小黑狗，据正廷说，是个女孩子，值得好好打扮的。

 

你提到偶然一见的墨兰，我和他们说了，正廷极有兴趣。我猜他多半要寻来一盆养着，我盼着那珍贵的花儿不至于成了那只小黑狗的食物。

 

长靖    廿四年

 

注：

（1）打鼓儿的即收旧货的小贩。

 

 

**_2._ ** **** **_一九三六年（民国二十五年）_ **

（前情提要：1935年8月，陈立农进入京大读书并加入诗社。1936年5月，王子异赴宾夕法尼亚大学攻读教育系博士。）

 

子异：

 

展信佳。自你去宾大念博士后，我们都很想念你。你去天津乘船时彦俊生着病没能去送你，甚是可惜，他念叨了好久。不过也用不着太惋惜，待你学成回国，有的是见面的机会。

 

你上次来信的落款是Boogie，大抵是你给自己起的英文名。你这英文名起得恣意，倒引发我们一阵起英文名的热潮。尤其是昊昊，认真给自己选了一个Justin的名字，自己先叫得起劲儿。

Justin谐音贾斯汀，他这名字叫得顺嘴，我们偶尔甚至忘了他本名，只叫他小贾。连他自己也有说顺了嘴的时候。

有次他不知从哪里学来吹糖人的手艺，非要显露给我们看，还立下誓——他要是搞砸了那只糖人，他就不姓贾。

结果呢，你可以预见的，他自然不姓贾。

 

今年的夏天似乎凉爽些，他们也格外愿意挤到我的小院儿来。

我拖了帆布椅子去院子里晒太阳时，丞丞和Justin（你看，我已经写顺手了）常常光着膀子在院子里追逐打闹，大太阳晒得两个人面上都染一层薄红，汗水晶亮亮的挂在颊边。

农农偶尔参与他们的胡闹，不参与时就盘腿坐在廊下，逗弄邻居的黄狗或正廷的小黑狗。

 

对了，正廷给那只小黑狗起名叫“五百万”，缘由是正廷做了一个梦，梦见我给他发了五百万稿费，故而时常把这三个字挂在嘴边，想来是念叨给我听，催着我实现他的白日梦。

正廷自己是不肯晒太阳的，只捧一碗八宝荷叶粥在凉棚下慢慢地喝，一边喝粥一边看着满院子疯跑的两个人咯咯笑。

坤坤往往拿了一本杂志坐在檐下翻着，眼里飘动一些云和海的影子。（他从不提起，但我知他是念着你的。）

 

林彦俊就更加不肯出屋了，他偶尔钻进厨房不知鼓捣些什么，出来时便托着一个冰碗递给我，深眸里晃动着一些笑的光影。

那一大碗冰上覆着张嫩荷叶，叶上托着鲜菱角，鲜核桃，鲜杏仁，鲜藕，或者香瓜，常诱了全院子的人来抢食。

这时林彦俊反而躲到一边负手站着，我目光扫过去，偶尔能见到他藏起因为剥菱角而划了小口子的手指。

 

夏夜里我也不寂寞。蝉吵得难以入眠的时候，我和林彦俊便摆了躺椅在凉棚下，他从来都捧着一本书读，我偶尔陪他读书，偶尔听听留声机。

他看的书，有些实在艰涩了。有次他捧了本古罗马皇帝的笔记口译给我，我才知道他原来是懂古希腊文的（1）。

我常常赞许他文字上的才华，相处久了才知他自己引以为傲的是语言上的能力。西语、拉丁语自不必说，古希腊文也是通的。然我总觉得，他对自己的评价，有些徐文长书法第一，诗第二，文第三，画第四的意思，（2）大约是样样都好的意思。

我这样夸他，你要疑心我偏颇了。我记得诗社集会的时候，你们笑我是红楼梦里的李纨，写诗不行，评诗却佳的。那你必然信我的眼光，无论是评诗，还是评人。

 

但关于林彦俊，我确实有话对你说。

林彦俊搬来我这院子也一年有余了，我如今生出一种有些让我犹疑的情绪。

我最近时常想起王尔德在法庭上对自己的辩护——“这爱在本世纪被误解了，以至于它可能被描述成‘不敢说出名字的爱’。这爱是美丽的，是精致的，是最高贵的爱的形式，它没有一丝一毫不自然，以至于这爱本该如此，而这个世界却不能理解，这个世界嘲笑它，有时竟然让这爱中之人成为众人的笑柄。”（3）

我于他，大概也是这种“不敢说出名字的爱”。我自己并不为之惭愧，只担心这爱会成了他的负累。他是极自由飞扬的灵魂，我不忍给他戴上纸枷锁，让他念及与我的羁绊，而活得负重前行。

 

这话说给你，你一定懂得。

那年我们在月下谈论你与坤的故事整整一夜，我至今仍记得你的眼神，仿佛明渊里泊一弯月光，凝定而澄澈，所谓幸福，所谓希望，都在那眼神里了。

你提起要去美国，往宾大攻读教育系博士，我没有问坤怎么办，是不必问的。隔着山海，隔着昼夜，隔着轮船和飞机的迢迢，仍有两颗心，同频共振。

 

我那时羡慕，现在，更羡慕了。我的心就摆在这里了，每一次搏动都清晰可闻，只等着另一颗心给反应。

我既是在等，也是在慢慢靠近。我愿调整自己的心跳来与他共鸣，但又怕这共鸣惊到了他，逼得他错落开自己的心跳。

一言以蔽之——既期待又害怕受伤害。

 

正廷寻了一年半，才得了一盆墨兰，宝贝似的。但那花兴许有些怕生，还不肯开给人看。

 

长靖 廿五年 八月

 

注：

（1）即马可·奥勒留的《沉思录》。这本书于1958年才由梁实秋翻译成译本，并在中国大陆地区出版。此时林彦俊阅读的应为古希腊语原版。

（2）徐文长，即徐渭，明代文学家、书画家、军事家，曾自评“吾书第一，诗二，文三，画四。”

（3）1895年，王尔德因“与其他男性发生有伤风化的行为”受到起诉。

 

 

**_3._ ** **** **_一九三七年（民国二十六年）_ **

（前情提要：1937年2月，范丞丞赴普林斯顿大学攻读物理系博士。）

 

丞丞：

 

见字如面。我多希望这四个字是真的，因我确有一份想当面和你分享的欢愉。

 

普林斯顿一切都好？你信中提及你的教授同时也在普林斯顿高等研究院兼职，这让我们羡慕。（1）

那所研究院大概是世界上最纯粹、最尖端的研究机构，约翰·冯·诺伊曼、库尔特·哥德尔，以及阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦等等，都是科学史上众多里程碑的奠基人。（2）

大师之风，山高水长，即使仰望一下也是好的。

 

至于我的喜事，也许你也会为我欢喜的。你出国前，曾拉着Justin来神神秘秘地探问我与林彦俊的关系。那时我缄口不言，是因我的确不知道他的心意，我不肯妄自揣测了他。

现在我可以回答你了。或许，先让我问你一个问题——丞丞，这世上还有比你视作珍宝的人也同样将你视作珍宝更喜悦的事吗？

 

今年初夏，我们几个相约了去青岛游玩。

你先别恼，这可不是故意等你出国了才约着去玩的。原是坤坤偶然提起一句想去看海，他难得有这么高的兴致，于是也感染了其他人，很快地成了行。

就是在我们几个坐在海边看日落的时候，林彦俊转过头来，对我说了一句话。

那几个字不多，但个个扑腾进我心里，便搅起我心里的海啸，浪潮磅礴得把其他念头都吞噬了，只剩下一瞬的惊诧，和席卷而来的欢喜。

 

我该如何形容这欢喜呢？仿佛你心里有一个人，天光正盛时你回头望他，发现那人也正巧望着你。看见他眸里映着我的影儿，我的心便倏忽定了，像倦鸟归巢，轻松得长长舒了一口气。

那句话请原谅我不能同你说，那是我的私人珍藏，早锁进我心里的一隅。

你不必笑我，情之一字，需经历方有感慨。你若是此刻笑我，来年自己设身处地，只怕比我更痴。

但你出国前的问题，我的确可以踏踏实实回答你了——他是我的，或我是他的，都是一样的。

 

那天我和他从日落坐到月出，又坐到夜色茫茫。彼此话不多，似乎还是我说的更多些，但是谁也不觉得有找补出什么来说的必要。

哪怕就是安静相对，听彼此心跳，合着潮声沉沉，慢慢汇成一种节奏，也是安逸而舒适的。

山在我面前，海在我面前，月色星芒也在我面前。

可眼里有他的时候，苍苍山海都飘远了，朗月熠星都黯淡了。我眼里只盛得下一个人，盛得下他眸里的星月。那天上的星月，对我反而失掉了意义了。仿佛天上的那些世人汲汲不可得的亮光，只不过是他一双深眸的倒影。

 

我知道，这种恋爱故事，本人讲得津津有味，旁人或许只觉得平常可笑。

但你可不是“旁人”，我这几乎冲出胸臆的欢喜，也可以同你分享。

我只愿这快乐的时间延长下去，自然，最好是你和子异都回来的时候。那么，静宜园的点心，护国寺的小吃，全聚德的烤鸭，东来顺的涮羊肉，就全有了着落。（别笑我只想着口腹之欲，你看到这里不馋吗？）

 

丞丞，愿你学业有成，归来，该是普林斯顿出身的Doctor范了。

望范博士早日凯旋还乡，我们人人都想念你包的饺子。

 

正廷的墨兰又开花了，这有些奇怪，因墨兰的花期本是十二月到二月的，而且今年夏日格外炎热。正廷为这件事有些忧愁，不知那墨兰是否染了什么病。

 

长靖 廿六年 六月

 

注：

（1）普林斯顿高等研究院是一个供各领域的科学家做尖端研究的科研机构，并不是普林斯顿大学的一部分。但研究院最早是借用普林斯顿大学数学系的办公室，研究院的许多教授也同时兼职普林斯顿教授。

（2）此处的音译均为现代音译，民国时期人名音译大有不同。

 


	2. 1938~1940

**_4._ ** **_一九三八年（民国二十七年）_ **

（前情提要：1937年10月，朱正廷陈立农随校迁往内地。）

 

正廷：

 

展信佳。你可好？农农可抵达昆明了？

去年秋日一别，你们长久的没有消息。我们几个扯了地图来看你们走的路线，每日念叨着你们该走到哪里了。

你们到了长沙后有信来，原本以为你们定在了长沙。上海和南京的接连陷落，武汉的告急，又使你们不得不西迁。我们又与你们断了联系。

 

等你到了昆明，终于有信再来，我们都长舒了一口气。你信中提到这一次走的路线，经广州、香港乘船到越南海防市，再坐火车到昆明。我在地图上用红笔描出你走过的路，很是心疼，想来你人生第一次吃这样的苦。

你说农农没有走这条路线，而是要徒步经过湖南湘西进入贵州，最后抵达昆明。这让我们都很担心，湘西的土匪众多，路途只怕很不安全。

你又提及这是农农自己选的路线，虽然艰苦些，却可以在途中对救国进行宣传。我们又一致地说不出什么话来，山高水险，但国运更险，农农能做这样的选择，仿佛是一夜之间长大了，我不知该为他高兴，还是该怨这世道残忍。

 

这次华大，京大，和翔宇大学联合西迁，是在民族危亡之际，保留一点学术的火种。这事任重而道远，后人回看这段历史，必然敬服的。

你来信提及途中辗转零落，遗失了许多善本甚至孤本，我又何尝不痛心呢？你说偌大个中国，没有一个可以做学问的地方。我也只能一声长叹。

你提到遗失的《殷商占卜文字考》和《文木山房集》，我去京大图书馆寻了，未果。你要的诗集，我从仓库里翻出来一本落灰的《巢经巢诗钞》，道光时人，确有好诗，随信寄去。（1）

 

你信中说有个职缺邀我去，西南大学的国文系讲师。我很感谢你的心意。在昆明的学生不多，能运动到一个职位，想必费了你不少心血。我有自己走不了的理由，但我也不忍辜负你的心血。

在你看到这封信的时候，林彦俊已代我去了。

还有一件事我也该向你坦白——他是被我骗去的。

我让他在昆明等我，待我安置好坤坤和Justin，我随后便到。自然，我从一开始就没有“随后便到”的打算。

你不要怪我先斩后奏。林彦俊的脾性你也知道，至刚易折。这个时节留在北平，只怕凶险过甚。

 

我走不开，实在有原因，恳请你的谅解。

首先，坤坤是绝不肯走的。一年前他在中学领了个教英文的闲职，那时他只当一个兼职。但北平沦陷后，他愿把他的学生看作他活的意义。

他与我谈论京大和华大的内迁，认为大学的学生以年龄说，有长途跋涉的能力，然而中学生要达到如此大规模的南渡，实在不太现实。而北平沦陷后，侵略者或许大肆屠杀青年，或许收容他们作亡国奴，无论哪一种，都是我们绝不能忍受的。

所以他要留在他的学生们身边，能多留下一个正直而自由的灵魂，便多种下一个光明的希望。

我不敢把他自己留在北平，即使有Justin看顾，我也多不放心。坤是一个纯粹的诗人。他知道轻重，可也太浪漫主义，往往忍不住随着心里的灵感而动。太平年代，这是天才。动荡岁月，这是危险。

再者，子异出国前曾托我照看坤坤，就算为了履行对子异的承诺，我也不能走。

 

至于林彦俊，我实不敢让他再留在北平了。

平津沦陷后，他的眉宇间便总有霾云层层，散不开。张家口、大同、保定、石家庄、太原，一个接一个的噩耗，不给人喘息似的传进同为沦陷区的北平，他眉上的云便一天重似一天。

而上海和南京的陷落，终于完全地遮住了他的阳光。

 

从去年九月起，每有一个城市失守，西长安街新民报社楼上就会升起一个大白气球，球下面扯着一面大旗，用旗上的大字庆祝那个城市的沦陷。

北平城，每一个识得字的人，一抬头就能看见那浓墨的大字，由着铺张的屈辱在心里翻江倒海。

一个个中国的地名，轮番在那大气球底下挂着，像报纸上的讣告，同是把一种“失去”昭告众人，昭告给早就沦陷了的北平城里的众人。

我有时想，北平，是不是在世界人的心中也已经死去了。

 

大气球升着的日子，林彦俊的脸色就格外阴郁。他偶尔一抬头看见半空中飘着的“讣告”，眉梢便微抖，仿佛是被惨白的大气球刺痛了眼睛，垂下的眼角处，光芒幽深暗沉。

正是那一点光，让我为他骄傲，也为他担心。

正廷，你还记得吗？去年他作诗，曾用“卷卷”这个词形容我，我们当时都不解，他自行将“卷卷”解释为“圆润”。你们当时一阵笑，我知道你们必然想到别的地方去了。

但他，这一点确与我很不同——他太不“圆润”。他还不同于坤坤那种“感时花溅泪”的，我有时简直要怀疑他八股文读多了，做文章非要一鞭一条痕，一掴一掌血，不然就不算快意。

 

今年除夕，是我、他、坤坤和Justin一同过的。傍晚时分，飘起了雪。我在厨房煮饺子，从虚掩的窗缝看到他披衣走出屋，站进呼啸的北风里。

雪势很大，扯絮丢棉，很快在他肩头落了厚厚一层。他没有动，任积雪覆住他的肩，只望着南方出神。檐上挂着的灯，打下橘黄的一圈光晕，罩着他的身子，仿佛护着这座死城里的一点生气。

我看着他的背影，实在不忍他在如今的处境里煎熬。

 

他本是不平则鸣的人，为了我，生生要把自己的棱角都埋起来，套一个明哲保身的壳子。那壳子又厚又重，不仅敛去了他的光芒，还沉沉压着他的眉眼，我着实心疼。

尽管我很想告诉他，我是不怕死的，尤其是和他一起，我有什么可怕的呢？

但我们的肩上，都还有更多的责任。这责任要我活下去，尽管是不鲜亮地、灰暗地活下去。

这个年代里，谁不是为了别人而活呢？

 

我做这个决定，本毫无后悔处。唯一犹疑的一刻，是我去火车站送他的那一日。

林彦俊一路不说什么话，上火车的那一刻，转过身来看进我的眼，只轻轻道，“尤长靖，我等你。”

他这几个字化进四月的风里，我的心便被这温暖的风揉碎了。

我接不住他眼里希冀的亮光，只能由着那点亮光随着汽笛声声飘向南方。

只盼着战事早定，我的谎言结束得也便快些。

请你，正廷，拜托你，为我看顾他。

 

Justin转学去了燕大，他很好。他请我托信给你，他不愿离开北平，是认为自己在北平比在昆明更能为救国发挥出一些作用。

你希望他去内地，我知你是想护着他，可覆巢之下，岂有少年无忧？

那年送别丞丞，是喜事，他在天津港的海风里笑得开怀，和丞丞唠叨着等他回来一起涮羊肉。

去年送别你，他忍着装出安慰人的微笑来，在你背影消失后，这孩子才落了两滴泪。

 

别怪他不给你去信，他一提到你，弯起的嘴角便落下去，眼里升起的雾气叫人心疼。

我猜他是不敢提笔。

这到底是什么折磨人的年岁啊？就连报个平安，都要咬着牙狠着心把眼泪憋回去，以免湿了纸面，暴露了心绪其实并不平安。

 

坤坤冬天病的那一场，已经好了，只是更畏寒了些，但没有什么大碍，请宽心。

 

你走之前将你的宝贝墨兰托付给我。但那花也许念主，自去年十月起便渐渐凋零了。我实在救不得，向你负荆请罪。

   

长靖 廿七年 四月

 

注：

（1）《殷商占卜文字考》，考古学家罗振玉著；《文木山房集》，清吴敬梓作；《巢经巢诗钞》，清郑珍作。

 

 

**_5._ ** **** **_一九三九年（民国二十八年）_ **

 

丞丞：

 

祝贺你得了普林斯顿的奖学金！这本是件大喜事，但若要设宴庆祝，既要等你学成归国，又要等到国家太平，我们才好凑到一起为你庆祝。

有件事我不能瞒你，我接受了市政府的教育局副局长一职。这新闻自打春节后就在北平的报纸上挂着，还刊登了一张我的照相。那相片铜版模糊，像被警察抓获的扒手照相，我自己看了都哭笑不得。

至于我出任的缘由，并不是苦衷二字，而是我有我的打算。

 

近来的时局越来越紧张，有几位我认识，或有一面之缘的老师和学生被宪兵和巡警拿了去，再也不知所踪。

我三个月前在燕大领了几个教书的钟头，曾眼睁睁看着巡警从燕大校园里带走学生。那个学生经过我时，抬头与我对视了一眼，他眼里一闪而逝的痛苦和决绝，直直刺入我心底。

连续几天，一闭上眼都是那个画面在脑海里横冲直撞。

 

我知道沦陷了的城市，就如危幕之燕巢，枯槐之蚁聚。我不能再束手无策 ，下一次，他们就会从我的课堂上带走我的学生了。

所以我同意出任教育局这个位子。我预料到了会承担什么骂名，我想做的也很简单，只是方便我去监牢里保人而已。报上所云“为了中日的亲善与东亚的和平，担起北平的教育责任”，纯是胡说八道，可我又无法去辩它。

 

北平的报纸上挂了一轮，这消息终究传到昆明去了。林彦俊的信第一个飞来。不出意外，他信中将我痛骂一通。

Justin和坤坤宽慰我这是爱之深责之切。Justin，现在已快忘记了自己的年龄，常极老成地发言——“如果你对一个人用情很深，那么你对他的判断就不会正确。因为平时你只能看到他的好处，一旦有了个小小的变化和打击就立刻会患得患失，会忍不住要往最坏的地方想。”

他说了这一长串（他的话真的很多，你是知道的），又和坤坤拉着我去北海公园踏青，要哄我开心。

那是二月底，根本无青可踏。

 

其实我倒不怎么伤悲。林彦俊若真鄙弃我，总好过对我念念不忘。

山水相隔，相思最苦。既然我也不知道这仗要打多久，若能让他消解思念，这法子我也认了。

所以，我不肯让他俩给林彦俊去信替我解释。我写给正廷和农农的信中，对他俩说明了我的考量，也不许他俩对林彦俊说。最好，如果能避开的话，索性不要在他面前再提我吧。

若这一回我们都熬过去了，我再当面去跟他解释也不迟。

 

我就职之后却添了新的烦恼——新民会一日接一日地来烦我。（1）

文章是不肯为他们做的，一旦替他们鼓吹了，便坐实了这汉奸的名声，我和林彦俊也再难转圜了。但应付这些事情让我疲惫。

我在燕大教书的闲暇，常去湖边坐着。钟亭落霞，湖光塔影，一片阒静里柳枝在抽出嫩芽。这份静，是我在罅缝里难得的喘息。

但“静”这个字也很妙，乱世之年，民生多艰，往年的“安谧”，如今便是“死寂”。

死对我来说倒是容易的，若我根本孑然一身，没有Justin和坤坤，没有学生，没有林彦俊。

但有了这些，我的心跳和呼吸都有了意义。

你放心，我既然不怕死，就更不怕活下去。

 

你或许还不知道，去年台儿庄大捷以后，全北平城的广播收音机都被没收了，现在市面上能买到的收音机，只能收本市与冀东的频道。

Justin不知从哪里寻来的一台收音机，能听到重庆的消息。我猜是英国大使馆的物件，他最近往东交民巷跑得很勤。

替正廷新养了一盆墨兰，也是Justin寻来的。我想这孩子实在有上天入地的机灵，让他无论何时何地都能活得周全。

另一件事，Justin准备随文化基金编译委员会启程去香港。他久想去香港活动救国事宜，这次终于如愿成行（也许与收音机的关系有关），祝他旗开得胜。

香港相对太平些，别担心，你只管照顾好自己，我们都好。

 

长靖 廿八年 四月

 

注：

（1）新民会是抗战时期在华北沦陷区建立的一个汉奸组织，负责宣传“中日亲善”、“大东亚共存共荣”等思想。

 

 

**_6._ ** **** **_一九四零年（民国二十九年）_ **

（前情提要：1940年4月，蔡徐坤赴美国费城。）

 

坤坤：

 

算算日程，你早该到了费城。你一直不肯来信给我，想必是恼了我。

是的，子异的确没有病。我想你见到子异，大概先是放了心，继而动了气，气我们两个合起来骗你去美国。

 

两个月前，汪伪政权在南京成立时，你终于忍不住作的那首诗， 虽然没有指名道姓，但咬文嚼字，实在是我某些同事的特长。

即使毫无错处，他们还能编排出罪名；何况那样沉郁的情绪，那样激烈的表达，他们早就上蹿下跳了。

我收到风声的时候，便知道，坤，这是你不得不走的时机了。若你因这首诗入了狱，定是连我都无能为力的罪名。

 

但我也知道你的性子，山雨欲来，你反而要挺直腰杆承受的。所以若不用子异重病哄你立刻出国，你是绝不肯走的。

你要“去留肝胆两昆仑”，不是我不肯成全，是我想留住你的声音。

华夏大地，不缺会呼吸的骨肉，缺的是铮铮之言，振聋发聩，方能唤醒这广袤疆土上的万万民众。

 

而赤子之心，在异国他乡，一样大有用处。

子异从教育学转读政治学，有他的苦心。宾大政治系里许多教授，与众议院和参议院都有千丝万缕的联系。如今美国已经对日本实行石油和钢铁禁运，若能进一步争取美国的支持，对我们大有裨益。

靠着做教授得意门生的缘故，子异才能出席一些华盛顿的酒会。

那些看着是觥筹交错的应酬，然而，见什么人，说什么话，都要提前打了腹稿，才能凝练出一篇简短而直击要害的讲演，说给宴会上的大人物听。

 

子异在上一封信中说：“我在费城过的并不是快活的生活，是担着任务的生活，而这任务本无人加给我，是我加给自己的。”

他从来不做丧气语，仅这半句，已看出他的难处了。

坤，我向你保证，尽管在费城专心创作，你的诗文，请寄回给我，我一定设法发表。

（只是别继续跟子异怄气了吧？）

 

你出国前曾问我林彦俊的近况，我当时也不知。

前天收到正廷的信，才知道林彦俊已经离开昆明去重庆了。说是张先生有信给他，重庆翔宇中学有个教师的职缺，他才急匆匆跑去了。

张先生给他去信这件事，我是不信的。张先生是一校之主，下帖子请西南大学的讲师，大概不会。

我想他这样说，全是为了让正廷留不住他。正廷来信问我如何是好，我能如何呢，难道还能去重庆把他绑回昆明吗？

 

况且，昆明的情况，也不像我们想象得那样太平。

正廷信里说，如今他也习惯了隔三差五的空袭，甚至觉得在防空洞里谈王阳明的知行合一，更别有一番领会。

说起昆明的条件，他语气倒轻松，我不知道是有意安慰我，还是真的习以为常了。

校舍漏水，他索性把侍弄的花草摆到漏水屋顶的正下方，让房子替他浇花。日常物品稀缺，他已可以很熟练地用破棉花捻成灯芯，据他说，他的灯芯捻得很好，比旁人的还亮几分。没法子印讲义，他就自己抄在云南竹纸上，上课时分给学生。

“不觉得我的小楷又好了几分吗？”他信中这样问我。我看到这句的时候，便也看到了他写信时露出的贝齿和梨涡。

 

不过既然昆明也有昆明的难处，也就随林彦俊去吧。

何况，他去重庆是为了“抱负”二字，拦也拦不住的。

再者，林彦俊身上，总有几分稚气，与中学生厮混在一处，倒合他的脾性。

我唯一怕的，是重庆也不是个清净处。

偌大个陪都，三教九流，鱼龙混杂，势力交错，人心倾轧，他一个读书人，我怕他应付不来。

另，自前年起，重庆的空袭，实在一波紧似一波。无差别攻击下，连平民都无法幸免。

山城多崎岖，惟望他万万珍重。

 

农农自京大毕业了，半个月前忽然来找我，我不知他如何从内地回到北平的，问他又不肯说。

他给我带来一份《渝报》，我读到报纸上一篇社论，笔锋是我再熟悉不过的。作者叫“爱文”，应该就是林彦俊新起的笔名了。我从未见他写社论，然而他一写，我便笃定是他。

你还记得当年我们在一处时，他的英文名叫Evan吧？这既是个谐音，也是热爱文学的意思，层层巧思，是他的行事。可见他已找到了寄托热血之处，我该为他欢喜才是。

 

毕竟如今山河动荡，要把他按在一个世外桃源安静做学问，他是万万不肯的。

我知道你也不肯，但坤坤，我不希望你做布鲁诺，鲜花广场上的烈焰会焚毁自由的思想（1）。

世上没有一双镣铐配得上你，请继续自由，继续桀骜。

 

至于农农，他只在我这里停留了一天，就启程去上海了，仍不肯对我说他的安排。

我知他要有一番作为，不肯引我担心。我这个表弟啊，见过繁花锦盛，也见过战火炽骨，这世道终于逼着他长大了。

我仍记得他刚来北平时笑起来的样子，笑眼弯弯如新月，唇角飘过明媚的春风。

送他和正廷去长沙时，他的唇抿着，眉凝着。时代的阴霾，重重压着一个少年人的眉眼。

这次见面，一别三年，他竟似经历了多年沉淀一般，眼角眉梢荡开笑意时，清风朗月便都有了归处。

我有些怀念曾经的他，却诚心祝福现在的他。

 

我想“爱文”会成为报上的常客，已托了Justin定期为我寄《渝报》来。他人在香港，却什么都能搞到手，我都不知他怎样做到的。

 

替正廷养的那盆墨兰，再次蔫了，我也无奈了。我想那花大概有骨气，好比琼花不肯开给隋炀帝看。

 

长靖 廿九年 五月

 

注：

（1）布鲁诺，日心说支持者，于1600年在罗马鲜花广场被处以火刑。

 


	3. 1941~1945

**_7._ ** **** **_一九四一年（民国三十年）（未寄出）_ **

 

爱文：

 

你愿在报纸上用这名字，我便遂你的意。

这名字每周都在《渝报》的社论专栏挂着，我实在为你高兴，也有些暗自骄傲，请允我擅自与有荣焉。

太久，太久没有与你通信了。

这次提笔，是想告诉你一件事。我想，如果你真能看到这封信，你或许会为我欢喜的。

 

一个月前，燕大有学生被捕，罪名是发放抗日传单。我得了消息匆忙赶去警局，那学生正被押着按手印。

那位学生叫王琳凯，我虽不认识，却有心替他向巡警通融几分。

听见我的声音，他一抬眼，目光像炙热的岩浆奔涌过来，先烫了我一瞬。

所谓桀骜不驯，所谓炽烈如火，终于化成了个有血有肉的人，站在我面前。

那一刻我有些恍惚，六年前我登门拜访给我投稿的小说家，也是被你一个眼神定在了门前。此后纠葛，或劫，或缘，如今也难分明。

待他看清我是谁，便直直扭过了头再也不看我，留我对着他的后脑勺发愣。但我已下定决心要营救这位学生。

 

待我上下疏通完，已过了十几天。我把他从警局接出来时， 那孩子已受了刑，眼皮肿着，只能睁开一条缝，仍倔强地昂着头，迎着风大步踏出，走得又快又稳。

那时我想，这个孩子啊，这一辈子也不会被什么给打倒。险恶人间，沧海桑田，他是亘古不移的顽石。天要灭他，他也敢斗一斗天。

 

他受审时我看了他的传单，他的文字，和他的人一般，棱角分明到了杀气腾腾的地步。

我忽然意识到，这个孩子，为我打开了一条新的路。

七七事变以来，我始终在被动地做事，教书也好，救人也好，都是一步步被逼着走的路。

即使我在课堂上装作漫不经心地提起文天祥或史可法，但南宋和南明的结局总让我心中一寒，说不出什么鼓励学生的话来。

这条路仿佛是原地兜圈子，我像蒙住眼睛拉磨的驴子，是应该挣掉禁锢，另觅新途了。

 

王琳凯的传单全是手写的，影响力还是有限。我在教育局做事，知道乡下有个被查抄过的小印刷厂，是可以为我所用的。

我和他商量着办起了地下杂志，我起了名字叫《烽火》。四年的煎熬后，我终于可以畅所欲言。

我愿做一个梦，华北每一个读书识字的爱国人士，都能看到我们的《烽火》。这梦很难，但是既然敢做梦，我就会奔着实现它的方向抛洒热血。

 

下定决心做了这件事后，我极想与人分享我的激动。信纸铺开，我却找不到适合收信的人。

这件事的危险，我心知肚明，如果不幸败露，绝不能牵连到诗社里的任何一人。

我终于明白农农去上海前的缄默，Justin去香港前的遮掩。

既然都选定了各自的路，再也没抽身退步的余地。此后艰险，各自保重。

 

所以我只能写给你。纵然这封发不出去的信，过一会儿就会进了我的炉灶。

林彦俊，我很久没有你的消息了。《渝报》上的铅字，是爱文，是你的一部分，却不是完整的你。

我很想念那个活生生的林彦俊，那个会大笑会皱眉的林彦俊，那个与我相视一眼就能读懂彼此心意的林彦俊。

 

我前些日子整理手稿，掉出来一张我多年前练字的纸，写的是一句词——“离恨恰如春草，更行更远还生。”

我记得写这张字的时候是数九寒冬，你坐在火盆前烤栗子，看我拿笔的手指冻得通红，就皱眉塞过来一个手炉，探头看看我的字，又绷不住笑着夸我书法上有长进。

那时我看着手里的铜炉，你看着火里的栗子，谁也没注意到那句词。

彼时今朝还暖，明日还长，都以为离别自然和我们无关。

如今隔着万水千山，隔着惊涛狂澜，我终于懂得这十二个字的深意。

又是春草萋萋的季节了，望你珍重自己，一切平安。

 

这一个冬天，我是眼看着煤一天天地涨价的。

唐山的煤大部分已被日军截了去，不再往北平来，而西山的煤矿已因战争而停了工。北平的煤终于断了来源。

北风紧吹着，我只能把火盆再次搬出来，捡了细小的木枝来烧。烟很大，我不敢把窗子关得太严实，怕呛死自己。但窗子缝隙漏进来的寒风，又针砭似的刺人。

我平衡着黑烟的浓度和窗缝的宽度，折腾着折腾着，也熬过了这个冬天。

你看，再冷的寒冬，总有熬过去的那一天。我会熬过去，你也得熬过去。

 

丞丞学成归国了，他信中隐约提到有要往重庆去的打算。据他说，他这四年，学的是对抗战很有用的物理。若他真去了重庆，你们可以互相照应。

 

知名不具

 

 

**_8._ ** **** **_一九四二年（民国三十一年）（字条）_ **

 

琳：

 

乡下张二爷的稻谷该收了。请转告张二爷，若那稻谷不好，便可不要了。今年我这里有白米白面，可以不依赖乡下的收成。

只是麻烦你跑一趟乡下，看看稻谷的成色，不好的话可直接烧了。

 

靖

 

 

**_9._ ** **** **_一九四三年（民国三十二年）_ **

 

农农：

 

展信佳。上海彻底沦陷以来，你的来信时有寄丢的，想来我错过了你的一些消息，还是等你以后回家来，亲自跟我讲你这些年来的奇遇吧。

 

至于我，去年秋天，我的确到狱中走了一遭。自我领了教育局副局长的职位，虽然从监牢里捞了一些人出来，但说来你兴许不信，我自己之前并未去过那牢房。

这次亲力亲为去坐了牢，才知道那监牢，唉，是拿京大的校舍改造的。

几年前，正廷在那里教书，你和Justin丞丞在那里上课。几年后，我在地砖上躺了半个月。

我们对同一个地方的回忆太不同了。

 

这次入狱，是我太着急发表坤坤在国外写的小说，不小心被特务发觉了。幸而我很早收到了风声，已经处理掉需要处理的东西，不然这次大概很难出来了。

坤坤的小说是用英文写的北平抗战故事，我已经翻译成汉语，寄给正廷，请他在内地出版了。请你放心，以后我会更加小心。

 

我入狱前，华北文艺协会和华北作家协会轮着番地登门烦我。我只好装作缠绵病榻，来把他们哄走。

这件事对我最难的是，我不得不控制我的食量，才能在面上妆点一些菜色，令人信服。

我装病装了半年多，太委屈我自己的胃！后来出狱真成了个卧床的人，倒用不着装了。

不用担心，我早好了，除了阴天下雨时关节会隐隐作痛，别的伤口都不跟我作乱，恢复得很好。

可笑的是，因为他们内部矛盾重重，那个统一华北和华东汉奸文人的组织──“全国文学协会”几经筹划，始终拼凑不成。

他们窝里哄先闹起来，忙着打纸上官司，倒是忘记了我这个人，我才能舒一口气。

 

香港沦陷后Justin没有随大部队迁回内地，而是独自去了澳门。葡萄牙的中立已使澳门成为各国情报人员的活跃之地，越是风暴中心，他自己反而越如鱼得水。他大概天生就有在角力场上游刃有余的天赋。

Justin收到我入狱的消息后，从澳门回来照顾我。这些年他明面上始终与各方周旋，所以去内地、回北平倒都自由。

 

丞丞在重庆住了不到两年，又去美国了。我不知他在忙什么。他走前给我来信，语气是极兴奋的，似乎有件大事等着他去做。

自从珍珠港事件后，美国向日本宣了战，子异更加忙碌了，四处游说对中援助。他和坤坤已经搬家去了华盛顿。我简直可以想象那个画面，他慢声细语地向华盛顿的大人物陈述是非，那些大人物见惯了演讲台上的声嘶力竭，说不定这种态度更显诚恳。

 

《渝报》里每周一次的“爱文”还是雷打不动。我看着那个名字，多少能放几分心。

他的文章越写越长，终究带出了他独特的语气，我见字如见面，眼神扫过那几行字，已经能想象出他说话的样子了，仿佛他就在我面前演讲一般。他又是我记忆里那个活生生的人了。

如此这样，偶尔文章短些，我便止不住多想。是身体不适，还是欲言又止？胡思乱想一番后，我也没有法子向他求证，只能安慰自己，也许只是煮的饭刚好熟了，不得不停笔而已。

请别觉得这样的开解太过可笑，你有更好的法子吗？

 

我在地球仪上标出我们每个人的位置——华盛顿，普林斯顿，昆明，上海，还有重庆和北平。

这些年来，我们几个人齐齐整整地聚在一块儿的日子少，分别四散的日子多。欢愉虽然短暂，却是我在岁月艰涩的长夜里一遍遍重温的美梦。

也许花开花落，云卷云舒，大抵都有定数。人生离合，亦复如斯，我又何必烦恼？

我只要在我这小院儿里安心等着，早晚有你们再齐齐整整冲进院子的那一天。

 

Justin又给我寻来了一盆墨兰，一定要我养着。我实在不擅长侍弄花草，又养得半死不活。

Justin却很坚持，还威胁我这盆花必须养到等正廷回来时还活着，否则就不肯给我做糖醋排骨。（他做的排骨真的很好吃，等你回家后让他做给你吃。）

 

长靖 卅二年

 

 

**_10._ ** **** **_一九四四年（民国三十三年）（电报）_ **

（前情提要：1944年4月，豫中会战后Justin再次赴澳。）

 

Justin：

“爱文”许久没有出现在《渝报》，我很不安，若方便，请去电重庆。

 

 

**_11._ ** **** **_一九四五年（民国三十四年）_ **

 

子异：

 

展信佳。

坤坤给我的来信已收到。光看到那几个笔法飘逸的大字，便知道坤坤有多欢喜了。他这个人也妙得很，平常沉得住气，但真真高兴起来，也足够忘我了。

《波茨坦公告》一发表，你们便着急回国，那种急切也跃然纸上了。我无心用一盆冷水浇灭你们的热情，只是我在国内，看得到更多的暗流涌动，因而我不得不对你们直言——当下的情势仍然很不明朗。

 

Justin上月已从澳门返回北平。他人脉甚广，消息比我灵通，来看我时，论及抗战胜利，便笑得见牙不见眼，一如八年前院子里追逐打闹的那个孩子。

但偶尔提起和谈的前景，眉眼便铺一层阴翳。他不肯用负面的消息来让我担忧，每每把话题转到一些轻松的上面去。然而他一转话题，我也就明白他的深意了。

所以请你们再多多考量回国的时机。若一定要回，请在香港作停，再行计议。

 

上次给你们写信时提到的《烽火》，我仍在办。最近我在思考是否应换一个名字，起码该换一个呼唤和平的名字，冲洗掉战争的硝烟味儿。

教育局副局长早不做了。但我这个曾经的经历，也许躲不开一些战后的审查。别担心，我既然问心无愧，也就不怕上法庭。况且，《烽火》的编辑部，全可以为我作证。只是我暂时不便离开北平了，我不愿给人留下一个负罪潜逃的印象。

 

另一件事，我有一些令我自己不安的猜测。

去年“爱文”在《渝报》上消失了一段时日，Justin发电报去问，林彦俊只回复无事，请他放心，但报纸上仍没有他的消息。Justin放心不下，亲自赴重庆见到了林彦俊，又火速给我拍电报报平安，才返回澳门。

据Justin后来的信中说，林彦俊似乎略带病容，想来也许只是病了一场，叫我不用太担心。

我悬了半年心，终于又在《渝报》上看到“爱文”出现。但他的文章越写越短，文意也断断续续的，似乎下笔十分艰难。

这绝不是一场大病能对他造成的改变。去年他到底经历了什么？我的心又悬起来了。

 

今年暑假，正廷从昆明去重庆探望他，给我写信转述林彦俊的近况。

正廷说他清瘦了一些，性子也转向沉郁，话少了许多。“但眼神还是亮的，请你放心，他还是他。”正廷这句话略略让我心定，只要眼睛里的光还在，这人就不会全然失掉了对生活的希冀。

一年前发生了什么，他对Justin，对正廷，都缄口不言。大概命运磨锉，终究没有放过他。

 

而如今抗战虽然胜了，和平大计还未尘埃落定，前路仍是迷雾重重。重庆的雾只怕更重些，以他的性子，能否周全自身，是让我提心吊胆的事。

我已下了决心，等到一切太平了，他如果愿意回北平，我就在家里等他，他如果不愿意，我就去重庆找他。

 

丞丞还未做回国的计划，但他似乎早对战争的胜利胸有成竹。今年上半年给我写信，已经难掩抗战将胜的喜悦。他在美国，或许有他特殊的消息渠道。

农农也神神秘秘的，上个月给我打了一份电报：“要忙一段时间，不写信了，勿念。”之后果然没了消息，不知道这孩子又跑哪里去了。不过他是个极有主见的，很知道自己在做什么。

 

Justin硬塞给我的，替正廷养的墨兰，又在夏天开花了。这让我想起八年前那盆墨兰的花讯，后来想着也许是兵戈之象。我不该如此迷信的，但愿只是巧合。

 

问坤坤安。

 

长靖 卅四年


	4. 1946~1949

**_12._ ** **** **_一九四六年（民国三十五年）_ **

（前情提要：1946年5月，Justin赴南京。）

 

正廷：

 

八月西南大学三校复员北返，我本以为你会随京大的师生回北平。这次接到你的信，我才知道你有暂时留在昆明的打算。

既然师范学院还在昆明开着，你也有地方可去，那也好。春城四季花草烂漫，气候温润，很合你的性子。

生活用品上可有短缺吗？书可还够用吗？

 

听说你有写书的计划，那很好，正可以用在昆明这段远离尘嚣的日子来在笔墨上用功。等你成了书，自己带回北平吧，我给你出版。

你还记得你第一篇散文吗？就是十几年前刊登在我的《现代》杂志上的。

那天你来杂志社，一头顺毛，戴个圆框眼镜，略羞涩地说了几句话就走了。你不知道的是，那天你走后，办公室的同事都感叹，那耳喀索斯的容貌若真有存在的可能，他们刚刚已经见过了（1）。

这玩笑还如在耳边，好像十几年真的一晃神儿就过了。你再回北平的时候，会不会仍梳一头顺毛，戴一个圆框眼镜？

 

Justin去南京以后，为他大学时的经济系教授做事。他这次捡起老本行，似乎并不如何喜悦。给我来信时引用一些亚当·斯密的句子，我看不懂，但我猜不是什么振奋之语。（2）

农农，我很久没有他具体的消息了。时而有信来，十分简短，说他在做事，会照顾自己，要我别为他太悬心。他这般语焉不详，如他当年去上海前来看我一般。

我想他这些年，或许在做一件事。他若认定这件事是对的，便会直直走下去。有时我想着，我们这几个人，各有各的固执，性格虽然迥异，这股子韧劲儿还真是知己。

 

子异和坤坤停在香港，这两人也是极有主意的。南京一连地给子异抛橄榄枝，子异只作看不见。据坤坤说，子异现在只醉心早起早睡锻炼身体，只怕离看破红尘不远了。

我猜他不是避世，否则香港的中立报纸上也不会一篇接一篇地刊登他和坤坤的诗文，那不是避世的人会写出来的东西。

你在昆明能拿到香港的报纸吗？他们二人的笔名极好认，你一眼就能辨出的。

 

丞丞两个月前抵达上海了，上个月还去了趟重庆。我心疼他在海外颠沛多年，回国了也不肯歇一歇。他信中暗示我他在绕着南京走，但既然他没有明言，也许有他秘密的打算。

林彦俊，仍在重庆翔宇中学做他的英语教师。丞丞说他脸型圆润了些，或许是终于会自己下厨烧菜的缘故。

当年他刚搬进我的小院时连烧开水的标准都不懂，如今也被柴米油盐浸润了。总之他能打理好自己的生活了，这是好事。

仍然是丞丞的暗示，南京方面似乎不肯放松林彦俊。我早该想到，他当年既然决心去重庆抗日，和重庆的政界自然不得不打交道。或许他不满内战想抽身退步，但漩涡里的人想上岸，只怕很难。

这件事我一点忙也帮不上他，我看丞丞和子异都为类似的事焦头烂额，只能拜托Justin加以照应。

 

你信中说以为日本一旦投降，战事就该了结了，可是太平日子却仍遥遥无期。“是不是人生中的欢喜快活只一小会儿的时光，愁苦烦恼才是一辈子的事？”

你这问题，我没法子回答你。自我们几个人相遇以来，和愁苦相比，欢喜快活是短暂了些。

但让我舍弃那短暂的欢喜快活？那更是没道理的事，若连那点子欢喜都没了，这一辈子才是真的凄凄惨惨戚戚。

 

况且，以我们的年纪，谈“一辈子”还太早了。战事总有平定的那一天，还有许多的欢喜快活在后面等着我们。

就好比，我替你养的那盆墨兰，还活得好好的等你回来呢。花草尚且如此，人可不能自己丢了指望。

 

长靖 九月

 

注：

（1）      那耳喀索斯是希腊神话中最俊美的男子。

（2）      亚当·斯密，著《国富论》，现代经济学的开山之作。1902年被译作《原富》传入中国。

 

 

 ** _13._** ** _一九四七年（民国三十六年_** ）

 

坤坤：

 

香港报纸上你和子异的诗文，我每一篇都没有落下。你们对于和平的呼唤，我也感同身受。

从你们的社论来看，五月的反饥饿反内战运动，终于使你们看清了要走的路。

我赞同你们的选择，战争到了这个地步，以你们两人的声望，须得考虑自己应当站在哪一边了。

被你们称赞的《烽火》里笔名为小鬼的作者，其实是我几年前的一位学生。他的手笔，一眼可见的锐利飞扬，如长剑出鞘，从来不屑于掩盖自己的锋芒。你们是英雄间的惺惺相惜，将来你们回北平，自然可以一见。

 

京大复校后正廷仍留在昆明。他虽不肯明言，我知他是怕睹物思人。曾经我们在诗社里时，何等热闹。如今北平只我一个，见面难免徒增感伤。

我是很怕正廷落泪的，索性也不劝他回来。他若能安心做几年学问，也可排解忧愁。这天下太平了以后，团聚的时间还长，不争这一年半载。

这个夏天，积水滩和后海的绿荷都开得繁盛；高亮桥的河畔的古柳下，钓竿沉沉，鱼篓也沉沉。我等着你们回来的那个夏天，去划船、钓鱼，或者在中山公园草地上，晒着太阳消磨一整天的时光。

 

这两年农农偶尔有信来，寄信的地址飘忽不定，我记下那些地址，又与报纸上的战事新闻一一对照，终于知道他这些年在做什么了。

是我以前太糊涂，蛛丝马迹全当看不见。再回看他这几年的岁月，天知道他在刀山火海里闯了多少回！

最危险的时候，他困在孤岛般的上海整整四年。我现在可算明白，他那时深入虎穴，应当是他自己的选择。

时至今日，他仍走在钢丝上，底下是深渊万丈，对面是太平山河。他敢走上这个钢丝，已将自身置之度外，就冲着对面的大好河山，一步一步地迈出去。

我在他身后看着，因怕惊扰了他，连唤他的名字都不敢。相比于他的胆识，我感到惭愧。

 

又一个飘忽不定的是丞丞。他有封信无意提及在美国钻研的是“核物理”，我不解其意，再去信问他，他便支吾着不肯详说了。

但他似乎在躲着什么，重庆、昆明、广州、无锡、太原、青岛，全被他走遍了，但每个地方都不肯呆久了。也回过北平几次，无非也是只在我这里做了三四天的停留。

我有种大胆的猜测，他的学识，或许成了他的负累。他像海底的明珠，光芒太盛了，便有心怀叵测的人，要撷了他去，缀在宝剑上，满足自己的私欲。

 

林彦俊并没有去南京，仍留在重庆教书。但Justin信中每每提到林彦俊的处境，先要替他唉声叹气一番。这件事让我有些揪心。

Justin你是知道的，从来是报喜不报忧的，若他忍不住对我流露出这样的担忧，只怕情势很不乐观。

自《渝报》停办以后，我再也没看到林彦俊的文字了。

他不是兵罅偷生的人，我还记得抗战初期他刚到重庆时的激昂。若要他不发声，除非勒住他的脖子，捂住他的嘴。

 

他的沉默，于我看来，是酝酿着更为激烈的反抗。因此我盼望他反抗（对他来说，不发声，毋宁死），也担心他的平安。

为了他，我总有走向光明的热望，世界于我不会太寂寞。

而他在黑夜里踽踽独行了那么久，光明已经不远了，他配得上这光明，必须走到光明里面去。

 

劳你们记挂，那墨兰还好。今年没在不该开花的时候开花，大抵是战事转好的预兆。

 

问子异安。

 

长靖 七月

 

 

 ** _14._** ** _一九四八年（民国三十七年_** ）

 

Justin：

 

你上封信中提到打算离开南京。你是身陷泥淖仍然清醒自持的人，这些年南来北往闯过了那么多地方，自然比我看得清。

你既然已做了决定，我便信你的决定，也信大局将定。

如有可能，你这次离开南京，能否请你劝林彦俊离开重庆？他暂时不愿见我，我也不强求他回北平。天下之大，总有他的去处，也好过他陷于重重势力的拉扯。大局一定，只怕他更难脱身。

 

你信中和我谈论战事，认为济南战役已决定了全盘的走向，这点我很认同。

但你后面对《财政经济处分论》和《金圆券发行办法》发表的长篇大论，货币滥发，通货膨胀云云，我实在一头雾水。

我只能告诉你北平的情况，金圆券的确有不断贬值的趋势，金条却在疯涨。去年法币已经崩溃过一次，若这次金圆券再崩溃，还会有银圆券、铜圆券来挽救物价和经济吗？

你的议论我虽然没太读懂，但你的态度似乎是否定的。而且你对币制改革，对金圆券，似乎全然不看好。

或许以你的判断，战局是面子，经济是里子，一旦里子塌了，面子是根本撑不住的。

 

倘若一切真要尘埃落定了，那你们都会回北平了吧？

如今心思也渐定，熬了这许多年，战事终于有太平的迹象。我与林彦俊多年的误会，大概也能让我当面解开了。

你或许不知道，今年深秋的北平，又有极甜的栗子和极肥的河蟹了。

我今天从公园回来，就路过糖炒栗子的摊位了。那栗子一看就是良乡的尖货，裹着细沙与糖蜜唰啦唰啦地炒着，连锅下的柴烟也是香的。

沿街叫卖的河蟹用席篓装着，扫一眼就知道必然是顶盖儿肥的，隔着青色的壳都能感受到蟹膏的腻和蟹黄的甜。

 

你不要笑我，我上次吃螃蟹，已经是十二年前的事了……其实我从来不擅剥螃蟹，只能用牙齿粗暴地应付蟹壳。但那年我身边有林彦俊，我忙着剥出蟹黄和蟹膏，他拿着小木锤坐在一旁，为我敲裂了四十八只蟹脚。

我站在河蟹篓子前，想着或许今年我不得不自己想法子对付那毛茸茸的蟹脚了。

但后来我还是没有买。如果和平很快就能到来，也许明年又能和林彦俊一起吃蟹了。我等了那么多年，不差多等这一年。

 

或许是我杞人忧天，我有点怕他忘了我。

近十年来，他不再与你们谈论我，甚至躲开“北平”这个字眼。

Justin你说，如果一个赶路的人，一开始只是刻意绕开一个路牌走，绕路的次数多了，养成了习惯了，是不是就会忘了那个路牌的存在了？

有时想想是不是我当初做错，如果不把他哄去昆明，或许重庆种种，他便无需经历。虽然北平艰险，但他在我身边，也许能互相保全。

盼望命运能体谅我们多年辗转，许我们此后过太平安生的日子，我便谢天谢地了。

 

你那年送我的那盆花，我知道是替我补偿正廷的意思，一直精心养着。我依然不能养得十分好，只是这次好歹活着。我会尽力养得好些，争取等正廷回来，不至于让他嘲笑我。

 

长靖 十月

 

 

**_15._ ** **** **_一九四九年_ **

 

小鬼：

 

我还愿意用你的笔名称呼你，这是我们在《烽火》做过战友的标识。

听闻你在华大做了助教，我很替你开心。愿《烽火》永远是你珍藏于记忆的一道光。

 

十月的第二天，我听了你在华大做的演讲。河清海晏，你的远大志向终于得以实现，我还以为你要激动得如何呢。

然而台上的青年，姿态挺拔昂然，举手投足却是稳的。尽管如此，我还是在台下听得热泪盈眶。

当年那激愤的少年，如今也沉淀下来了。热血难凉，只是内敛了。

 

那年我见你第一眼，天崩地裂之际，也不见你有半刻彷徨。便知“平庸”二字，与你一辈子无缘。

新的篇章已被翻开，用你的一腔赤忱，去走你为自己选的路吧。别让人情世故把你打磨了，做烈焰，做惊雷，做最清醒的你自己。

前路无疆，道阻且长。

 

你邀我留在华大教书，我知道你是一番好意。但这一次，我不能留下。

十二年来，我在北平画地为牢，把自己圈在了这块地，从未踏出半步。我有过进退维谷，有过迫不得已，有过委曲求全，有过亲手割断与深爱之人的羁绊。

我曾对你说过，初见你那天，你让我想起我一位故人。像，又不像，你们都是独一无二的，只是眼睛都生得太妙，一个燃着烈火，炽热灼心，一个藏着天地万物，还藏着我。

 

只是我把他丢在南方多年，其中酸辛，一时也难说尽。

如今终于等来了和平，我一刻也坐不住了。我恨不得长出翅膀，立刻飞到南方。

我明日即将启程，至于我找到他后作何打算，那便要看他的意思了。十二年前是我任性，把他推出北平，如今也轮到他任性一回了。

 

昨天翻出我们十几年前的相片，我再照照镜子，的确不得不承认岁月留痕。我有时担心相逢或许不识，但又觉得自己多虑。

我是老了十二岁，他同样也老了十二岁，这个世界也老了十二岁，一切仍该是一样的。

那么跨越十二年光阴，我们在彼此的眼里，还应是分别时的模样。

 

等我找到他，会给你寄信报平安的。或许我能说服他一同去华大任教，但若他想采菊东篱下，我就陪他去田间种花。说不定会在过年的时候，做些咸菜送你。你要什么？萝卜干，还是黄瓜条？

 

至于我留在白汾酒胡同的那盆花，请替我照顾。那是京大国文系朱正廷教授的花，若他回来北京，请替我转交。

 

尤长靖 一九四九年十月 于北京


	5. 1950及尾声

**_16._ ** **** **_一九五零年（未寄出）_ **

 

林彦俊：

 

见字如面。虽然这话终究不现实，这又是一封你收不到的信。

我在寻你的路上已经走了几个月，不找到你，我不会停下来。现在我正在去昆明的火车上，提笔给你写这样一封信。

我想你若能真接到这封信，一定着急要知道Justin的情况。你放心，他去了天津，他很好。

 

两个月前在天津，我见到了Justin。多亏你的推荐信，他已在天津翔宇中学做了英语教师。

那天，我们两个坐在瑞廷礼堂的台阶上，聊起了你。

原来那次Justin去重庆，已隐隐察觉你人身上的不自由。我早有预感，南京方面或许不肯让你清静教书，但想不到那时的处境已经如此不好。

踏进那个漩涡后，你就不能再做一个单纯的诗人了。若你肯随波逐流还好，偏你又是那样刚强的性子，至刚易折，一语成谶。

我为你摘下的纸枷锁，终于还是被别人压在了你的肩头。

 

从那次见面起你和Justin一直暗中筹划着逃离，Justin也动用了他所有的人脉打点，我很感谢他做的一切。

约定好的那天，Justin在重庆火车站吹了半个小时的冷风，没有等到你。

等他赶到你的寓所，只有大开的房门和一地的狼藉。他在满室的零乱中尽力搜索了半日，寻得了半封信和一箱书，为我带回了北方。

 

半封信是你写给重庆翔宇中学的信，推荐Justin接替你的教职。Justin不愿留在重庆，拿着那半封推荐信到天津翔宇中学得了教师的差事。

一箱书是满满一箱子的《烽火》，从创刊那期，到停办那期，一期不少，我自己都没有这么全的收藏。

是啊，我早该想到的，我能认得出你，你自然也能认得出我。

原来你早明白我，十年来，是我误会你误会我。我们竟这样误会着误会着，就过了十年。

 

我很多年的执念，便是当面与你澄清这个误会，现在好了，这误会原来只不过是我假象里的误会，我应该感到轻松的。

我并没有。也许是因为那箱子书满满当当塞进了我的心，它现在更沉了。

那箱子《烽火》和我的一箱子《渝报》现在摆在一起，锁在小院儿里你的旧屋子里。

 

我和Justin在瑞廷礼堂的台阶上坐着，天空就那么下起了雨。

暮春的雨，雨打芭蕉，落在青石砖上，泛着缠绵涟漪，氤氲起青色的水雾。

我忽然想到十三年前，也是雨打芭蕉。雨声繁密得让人睡不着，我正辗转反侧，你的臂从我背后环上来，唇蹭着我的耳廓，问我可是觉得这雨声太吵。

说来也怪，你的声音一入耳，我就不觉得嘈杂了。似乎整个世界一瞬澄净了，滴滴答答的雨声也明澈起来，和谐得仿佛有柔润的音调。

那一夜我们依偎着听雨，一叶叶，一声声，空阶滴到明。

你看，这个时候了，我却想到一些毫无关联的意象，越不切实际，越能说服自己不过一场梦罢了。

梦醒了，你就会出现在小院儿里，风尘仆仆地，被院子里的花粉呛出个喷嚏。

 

我很感谢Justin，他真的已经尽力了。不仅尽力营救你，还尽力宽慰我。

Justin说也许是你自己察觉到危险，故意布置出一个现场逃走了。这话便是实打实的宽慰了。你知道Justin的，那孩子一紧张，语速便快，颠三倒四的，你见了必然知道。

可是他说这话，又由不得我不信。我若不信，就得停下来，但天下之大，我停在哪里？

 

我这几年偶尔会想起一句诗，很合我们两个——“与君一别十年余，每见人来问起居。”

这句诗年少时读着还觉得平平，现在才慢慢咀嚼出天南海北遥遥相念的滋味。

你的起居，这十年来，我的确只能从别人那里听来。

Justin说你瘦了，丞丞说你胖了，我答不出什么，只能点点头。也许你先是瘦了？后来又胖了些？

可他们也是两三年见你一遭，印象错了也是有的。

你现在呢？可有好好吃饭？

 

一怀愁绪，多年离索，我把北平熬成了一寸相思地。我这次寻你，可算出了北平。大江南北，大城小镇，都要找过了才肯放心。

我还是去了重庆。我之前以为，我会怎样怕那个城市。

等到我真的踏上了那里的街道，我又忍不住找你生活过的痕迹。

重庆的火锅很是惊艳，味道与我们的涮羊肉迥然不同。但我自己吃着总觉得少了趣味，想来这东西也该热闹着吃，这点倒是与涮羊肉共通了。你可有人陪你在这里吃火锅吗？

重庆的小面也很好吃，我特意寻了一家最有名的，我猜你一定来过。那么我们虽在时间上相隔，空间上却能重叠了。

你看到这里，我是说，假如你真能看到这里，一定又要笑我浪漫主义作祟。你必然要拿赫拉克利特来反驳我了，说人不能两次踏进同一条河流，你在的重庆，和我去的重庆，终究不是同一个重庆了。

 

正廷回北京了，回他的京大教书了。丞丞也去京大研究他的原子核物理了，他这门学问我实在不开窍，只这五个字就让我头大。

农农也在北京定居了，战时他的工作，仍然对我们保密。我虽猜出了一些，也不能向他核实。

坤回到心心念念的中学了，那里是他的初心，这么多年仍然没有变。子异这个双料博士陪他在学校里做了教务主任，似乎有些大材小用，不过能腾出时间来安心创作，对他们两个来说都是好事。

 

周末的时候，Justin常常坐了三个小时的火车去北京相聚。对了，我把我在白汾酒胡同里的那个小院儿送给农农了，他们仍是在那里聚会。你若是回北京了，就回以前的家，可以找得到人的。

我和你提过的小鬼，和他们也熟络了。尤其是丞丞和Justin，他们三个凑到一起，简直要掀翻了天。都是三十多岁的人了，凑在一起仍是叽叽喳喳，吵闹个不休，大抵孩子气这码事，是一辈子的脾性。

他们很好，都很好。你别担心，不用担心。

 

我们一起过的第一个除夕，丞丞买了很多烟花，都抱来我们的小院儿放了。那个除夕真冷啊，我们几个人裹着棉衣还抖成筛子，在檐下拥挤着跺脚取暖。

空中烟花烂漫，灿烂似锦，地上笑脸通红，抱成一团。现在想来，那真是最冷的冬天，也是最暖的冬天。

今年除夕，我在火车上，正要离开没有你的重庆。

天上没有烟花，地上没有傻笑的人，有的只是汽笛尖锐，划破长空。脑海里跳进来石川啄木的诗——“如同在旷野里走的火车一样，这个烦恼啊，时时在我的心里穿过。”（1）

那时突然来了灵感，借着路灯一明一灭飞闪而过的光，写了一首长诗。

那诗写得不好，我就不对你复述了，你看了要笑的。

 

只是借着写诗的契机，回想了我们的十六年。

如果十六年前你那篇小说没有投稿给我。你不知世上有我，我不知世上有你，或许彼此旷达？

可若一切重来，我私心想着，还是愿意再遇见你一遭。这十几年的战乱里，要是没有个和你重逢的念想，我又如何熬过十几年呢？

 

我在写一封不知道寄到哪里的信。

天空里若有鸿雁，若有青鸟，他们会替我找到你。

但真实的，却是关山隔，晚云碧，燕儿来也，又无消息。

 

我在广州时看到了墨兰，开得真好。我始终养不好，也许是橘生淮南则为橘，生于淮北则为枳。

你别笑我为自己找借口。若你来养，未必比我养得好。你如果有机会，一定要去看看。

就此搁笔吧，我的火车到站了。希望在这一站遇到你，你会在这里吗？

 

尤长靖 一九五零年 于寻你的路上

 

注：

（1）      此处引用自《石川啄木诗歌集》，该书在1962年才由周启明（即周作人）翻译，由人民文学出版社出版。尤长靖阅读的应为日文原诗。

 

**_16._ ** **** **_尾声_ **

 

1979年元旦全国人大常委会在《告台湾同胞书》中提出两岸应该立即“通商、通邮、通航”，是为三通。

1987年10月15日，台湾当局宣布开放台湾居民到大陆探亲。10月16日，经国务院批准，国务院办公厅公布了《关于台湾同胞来祖国大陆探亲旅游接待办法的通知》。至此，两岸打破了自1949年长达38年的冰封期。

 


End file.
